Buffy the Vampire Writer
by InuChan7979
Summary: In Season 5 of Buffy, after Joyce dies. Spike hasn't proclaimed his luv to her yet. Buffy needs cash so she writes a Romance Novel about her and Spike. everything is great until Spike reads the book.
1. Writing

Buffy the Vampire Writer

**By: Inu-Chan7979**

"Who's girly, now?" Buffy asked the vamp as she staked him in his heart. He dusted and Buffy heard applause from behind her.

"Nice job, Slayer. You sure showed that ponce who's the boss." Spike said from his leaning position on a crypt.

"Spike I'm in a good mood, do yourself a favor and go back to your crypt." she said wearing a big cheesy smile.

"Then who would annoy you then, pet,"Spike teased Buffy as he made his way towards her. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"So what put you in such a good mood, pet?" he asked catching up.

"I made enough money for all the bills and a present for Dawnie," Buffy said as Spike fell into a rhythm with her. He looked a little surprised.

"How much do you charge for a shag then?" Spike asked in a cocky voice.

"More than you can afford, peroxide boy," Buffy said and Spike stopped walking for a second but then continued.

"Ouch. What are you getting the Nibblet?" Spike asked with a head bob.

"A cell phone," Buffy replied. Spike laughed, Buffy shrugged.

"There is a hell bitch on the lose, you could of bought her a crossbow, or even just a simple weapon and you buy her a cell phone?" Spike questioned.

"Now your pissing me off. I almost went one night without hearing about her," Buffy said picking up the pace some more.

Spike let her go this time, he knew she was going home for sister time. They needed to have as many normal family moments as they could get. Now that Joyce wasn't there anymore, Buffy had picked up so much work that she was overloaded, and any free moment she had she spent it finding anyway to keep Glory away from Dawn. Good thing Dawn had no idea she was the key.

He watched her walk away it wasn't the walk she used to have. It was the walk of a woman who worked to much, to hard, and got too little of sleep. He'd would of been loving her pain if it wasn't from that Glory bitch. She wanted to bleed Dawn for all she was worth for no good reason. The Nibblet deserved better than that.

The door opened at the Summer's House, and Buffy walked in.

"Dawnie! Where are you? Dawn?" Buffy yelled as she hung her coat up on the hanger next to the door.

"Buffy..." Dawn yawned from on the couch. Willow and Tara where cuddled together in the recliner chair fast asleep. Dawn wiped at her eyes and sat up to welcome home her sister.

"Dawnie, I have good news. I made enough money for the bills this month and for this," Buffy said as she handed a box to her sister.

It was about the size of a shoe box and was wrapped in old newspaper. Dawn took the box and smiled at her sister. She eagerly opened the box to find a cell phone. Dawn's face lite up, and she lunged at her sister.

"Buffy thank you! Now I can get a hold of you anytime I need to! Buffy you have no idea how much this means to me,"Dawn said hugging her sister, Buffy let go of her sister after awhile.

"You get some sleep. You have school in the morning." Buffy said then headed upstairs. She kept her eyes glued to the floor as she went to her room. She was to afraid to look at her mom's room now that it was empty. She walked into her room to the only thing that was keeping her from insanity, her writing.

If Dawn knew that was a reason they had money and she had a phone maybe she would think her sister was a little nuts. Buffy still couldn't believe it herself. She had just started writing a cheesy love story about herself and then bam! A book seller offered to publish it and pay her on the spot. Buffy picked up the book and looked at it again for the umteenth million time since she had made it into her final product. The cover had a picture of Buffy and Spike standing back to back angry looks on their faces. The title was The Vampire that Killed Slayers.

She had started writing it when things between her and Riley had begun to fall apart. It was a way of escaping and living out fantasies. Honestly she had no idea when she started why she had picked Spike to be her romantic lover boy, but now she knew. It was because she knew so much and yet so little about him that It made it easy to write with him, just write British.

She started paging through the book. It was a rather large book, even bigger than some of the books Giles owned. She turned to somewhere in chapter 3.

_His eyes were piercing through her as if he could see her soul. Even though she had him tied to a chair she got the feeling she was not quite safe in that room with him there. It made her hot, and shiver at the same time, so she turned away from him and continued on task, setting up for the spell her best friends were going to do on him. Then as she was aligning the candles on each point of the pentagram he spoke. His deep voice caused her breath to catch in her throat_.

"_Slayer, if I ever bloody well get out of here, I will kill you so slowly that you beg for your demise."_

_It was wrong for her to be attracted to him but there was something about him. Maybe it was his chiseled abs, defined cheeks, or those two deep blue pools of wonder that was his eyes._

"_Well good thing for me your tied to the chair. So shut up." Buffy said acting as if he had no effect on her what so ever. He growled and she went back to the work on the truth spell they were going to do on Spike._

"_You know what pet? I don't think you want me to tell you where I've stashed the Solider boy." he said tilting his head to examine her butt. _

" _Yeah, I don't want to find him, I want you. Billy, he's my boyfriend. I want him back and your undead ass is gonna lead us to him." She told him. _

"_Billy?" he asked confusion in his voice._

"_Yeah. You know cuz you got that I want to be Billy Idol thing going on." She said and he laughed which caused her to become even more agitated. _

"_Where do you think he got the idea, Slayer?" he said in a cocky voice._ _She rolled her eyes and stood up._

_He looked her up and down, she was different than the other two Slayers he had killed. A Slayer with bloody friends and family. That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure. But it wasn't completely a bad thing seeing as she was a descent fighter. She had even been good enough to take himself hostage. But now the idea of taking her apart slowly was beginning to excite him. Her begging, and begging him._

"_Buffy! All ready in there?" Willow called from the other room, and Spike snapped out of it. _

"_Yeah Will, all good in here," Buffy said as she turned towards the door. This was the moment he had waited for. He used his vampiric strength and tore at the ropes that held him to the chair. He was up in a flash and before the Slayer had any idea what was going on he had her in his arms sucking on neck!_

The phone rang and Buffy put the book down and grabbed the phone off the dresser.

"Hello Miss Summers, this is Ira Stephenson. From the RNPC (Romance Novel Publishing Company)." He said in a chipper voice that said life in LA was so much better than life in SunnyDale.

"Yeah, can I help you?" she asked then worry hit her mind. "You can't have your check back. I've already spent the money," she said before he could speak up.

"No, no. We were hoping that you had finished writing the sequel to your book?" he said, and Buffy mouth opened and for a second she thought it would hit the floor.

"The...sequel?"she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. The publishers loved your story telling skills and are dying for the sequel." he said.

A few moments passed, "Miss Summers are you still there?"he asked.

"Dying huh?" she thought "Yes, I'm still here... I'll start writing right now, I should be done by Friday if that's ok,"she said.

"That's fantastic. Well I'll leave you to your work, good bye." he said. Buffy hung up the phone still partly in shock. She let go the breathe she hadn't noticed she had been holding. Then laughed a little. They wanted to keep paying her for doing nothing other than writing things she made up about her life. She gently tossed the book back into the drawer she had pulled it out of shutting it then the smile disappeared from her face. What if someone she knew read the book. It wouldn't be pretty hard to figure out she wrote it. She signed the book B. Summer's but with a picture of her and Spike on it, it was pretty easy to figure it was her writing. OH MY GOD!!! What if Spike read it? That's what he did during the day, he read. Buffy shook her head and told herself that there was no way the book would be that big of a hit. She turned off her light and slipped under the covers for some sleep she was in desperate need of.

Buffy woke up when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out of her jeans and answered it in a tired voice. "HellO,"she yawned.

"Hey sis, morning wake up call," but before Dawn could say anymore Buffy had hung up on her.

"Hey that's not nice!" Dawn yelled from the other room. Buffy laughed a little and rolled over trying to get some more sleep but the sunlight was leaking in through her curtains yelling at her to get up and make breakfast for Dawn before she left for school. She stretched and got out of bed. She started to make her way down the hallway when she heard her sister giggle. She poked her head in the door and she was on the phone talking with someone else.

"Dawn I'm going to make breakfast, Cornflakes or cheerios?" she asked.

"Hold on, cornflakes!" she said in a chipper voice. Buffy turned to leave when Dawn started to talk again, "Yeah that was Buffy... ok I'll tell her. Spike says he going to be over at sunset to watch me when you go to work,"

Buffy nodded her head, it wasn't like she needed to be told that. For the past three weeks he had been over every night when she went to work to watch Dawn. When Buffy made it down stairs she was greeted with the three of friends drinking coffee and talking about stuff.

"Morning" Buffy said holding in a yawn. Will smiled at her over her coffee and Tara did the same. They were holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other.

"Morning Buffster how was the slayage last night? What's the body count?" Xander asked from perched on the counter.

"Anywhere else a disturbing question," Buffy said under her breathe and no one seemed to notice. "Just two fledglings,"she responded.

"No sign of the uber bitch?" he asked.

"No, what is this twenty questions? I haven't even gotten my coffee yet," Buffy said and pushed her way past Willow to get to the coffee machine.

"I didn't get my coffee this morning when I played twenty questions" Buffy gave him a wired look as she poured herself some coffee. "Dawnie woke me up early and now I guess I'm wired. Oh by the way nice present,"he teased. Buffy shook her head she was already beginning to regret the gift.

"I think its um a nice gift," Tara said trying to help Buffy.

"Thanks Tara but I think I'm agreeing with Xand here. That was a stupid thing to give her. It's a free licence to bother any of us at anytime... At least she's bothering Spike now," she said and took a drink out of her cup.

"She's still on the phone with him?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded. "She's been on the phone with him off and on all morning."

Buffy shrugged as Dawn came into the room she grabbed a piece of toast and hugged her sister goodbye all the while uhhuhing into the phone.

"At least she's not bothering you guys,"Buffy said as Dawn left the house.

At six thirty exactly there came a knock on the door. Buffy shook her head as she went to answer the door.

You could set your watch by him, she thought and opened the door to reveal the vampire standing behind it.

"Can I come in Slayer?" he asked in a teasing manner, a smirk on his face.

"Ha, ha,"she answered. He said the same thing everytime she opened the door. "Dawn's homework is already done, the pizza is on its way, and there's blood in the fridge," Buffy said practically pushing him down as she went past him. He nodded his head, it was the same everyday she went to work. Dawn called it **the shifting of the guard**. But she was more than happy to be spending so much time with Spike, so it didn't really bother her, she had told him so.

"So Nibblet, shall we pick up where we left off in **Monty Python's Holy Grail**?" he asked noticing it was already in and paused to where she had last seen before she had fallen asleep.

Spike was looking through Buffy's room as had become his custom when Buffy was at work and Dawn was fast asleep on the couch. He told himself it was a predator thing. Like stalking his pray. He was flipping through her computer, checking what sites she had recently been to, when he saw the usually locked desk drawer, open. He opened the drawer entirely and saw a book. He was about to shut the drawer when ,the thought crossed his mind on why she would lock up a book, when she had crossbows scatter about the room. He picked it up. It said,

"_Fantastically freighting creatures that create a believable world of wonder and terror. Vampire writing hasn't been this good since the original Dracula"_

Spike wasn't really interested but he flipped the book over to the cover. It was the picture of him and the Slayer, the one they took for Dawn as a present when she left to visit her dad for spring break. It read,

"_The Vampire That Killed Slayers, By: B. Summers_"

He stopped and looked around the room, then back at the book. He flipped it back over to the praise on the back. He noticed the book was well worn even though it was a newer book. He flipped open to a random page and began to read...

_She was worn out from the stress of School, and her Slayer duties, all she wanted to do was head home and sleep the night away. But she had no such luck as usual, as she started to make her way out of the cemetery she felt a vampire presence and she took her fighting stance. When he appeared she shook off the stance and continued to walk._

"_Oi, Slayer, what's the rush. Gotta be home before Captain Cardboard's curfew," he asked as he matched speeds with her. _

"_Spike I'm not in the mood. I just want to go home and relax."she said as he caught her arms and spun her to face him._

"_Then your going the wrong way pet. If you want to relax my crypt is right over there," he said and winked at her. She shook her head at him._

"_What happened to your not worth a bloody second go, or even one bloody go," she snapped back at him trying to mimic his accent. He smirked at her and titled his head to one side the way he always did._

"_I didn't say that. Must have me confused with another bloke,"he answered. She turned to leave that's when he pulled her towards him and kissed her._

"He WHAT!!"Spike yelped out loud. He walked into the hallway to checking to see if he woke the Nibblet when he saw her fast asleep he went back into her room and opened the book again.

_he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She instantly pushed off him giving him a shocked look. _

"_Come on pet, I know. Last night when you snuck into my crypt... I was awake," he said as his eyes roved over her._

_She felt hot with his gaze on her so she did the only thing she could do, she swung at him but before she connected, he caught her fist. He held her there for a moment as the two just stared into the others eyes. Finally he spoke up breaking the silence, _

"_Buffy," her breathe caught in her thought, he never used her real name. "Come back to my crypt," she stared into his bluer than blue eyes knowing that even though he hadn't made his feelings clear she was content with the sliver of affection he gave her. Then he broke the silence again, "How else am I gonna shag you rotten?" he teased and she punched his arm. She turned and started to walk in the direction of his crypt. He was following behind her humming a tune she couldn't quiet place. _

_Her head was shouting at her to turn around go home. To curl up in her bed with her safe human boyfriend. But as she got closer to his crypt all she could hear was her heart beating with desire that fang boy sent through her. _

"_God I can't even be nice to him in my head but I'm seriously thinking about sleeping with him__?"_

" _..." she opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. She saw his crypt it was about three feet away now. Without saying a word Buffy started running away._

"_BUFFY!" he yelled after, then he started to run after her. "Buffy! Will you just slow down pet!" he called after her. _

"Sounds more like the Slayer," Spike smirked as he read.

_She couldn't stop running, if she stopped then she would have to admit that everything between her and Riley was a lie. And everything that she had ever felt for Angel was also fake. Because nothing compared to the feelings she had for Spike. __Oh! No Buffy bad, you don't have feelings for him. You can't_

_When she got to the front door she opened it and slammed it shut locking it quickly. She slid down the door hitting the floor trying to breathe._

"_Buffy! Come on luv, open the door," he said. His voice was racing from running even though it shouldn't of mattered, and there was a small amount of announce in his voice._

"_No!" she yelled back shaking all over. _

"_Pet, please open the door," his voice was calmer as he leaned against the door. _

"_No," she said just barely above a whisper but he heard her. _

"_Fine! Be alone Slayer! But when you gotta another scratch that Solider Boy can't fix... don't come to me! Your not welcome there!" he shouted as he turned and left, leaving her to cry like she did every time he yelled at her. Sitting on the floor hands covering her face as the tears streamed down it. _

_Her mother was in the kitchen waiting for her to calm some before going to pick up the pieces like she always did. Spike was her favorite, of all of the guys Buffy had ever had feelings for, but he needed to get a reality check soon. Before Buffy created a new river in their living room._

"Dawnie I'm home!" Buffy yelled as she opened the door.

Spike jumped, he quickly put the book back in its place and made his way down stairs acting cool trying to come up with a reason why he was upstairs again. But when he saw her she wasn't even looking his way. She was smiling brightly at her sleeping sister. He stood behind her, staring at her until she finally seemed to notice him.

"Was she a handful?" Buffy asked as she stood and turned to face him. Spike shook his head no and she looked down at her sister again and smiled. "Thanks. Now go home," she said and pushed her way past him. She smelled like the double meat palace and as wrong as it was that smell was great on her.

"What's the hurry luv?" Spike asked checking to see if any of those things from the story were rooted in truth.

"I smell, bad. Real bad, when you can smell how bad you smell you need to shower," she said and Spike plopped down in the recliner chair in the room.

"I'll wait," he said crossing his arms.

"Spike, go home. Before I throw you out in a dust pan," she said. He got up and left the house cursing himself as he did.

No way that chit wrote that story your, just bloody fooling yourself. Then he turned around and saw a smiling Slayer, through the living room window. Lift her younger sister, who wasn't her sister, up into her arms and carry her away probably to her bedroom. I think I'll have to take another look at that book.

Buffy laid Dawn down and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face. Then she went to her bedroom,

"What was Spike's deal?" she asked to no one in particular. She picked up Mr. Gordo and lifted him above her head as she laid on the bed. "Think he wants to be my boyfriend?" she teased the pig floating above her head. "Nah! ... do I really smell as bad as Xander said I did?" she asked and the pigs sad eyes stared back. "When a pig tells you, you smell...you shower," she said and tossed the pig on the pillow. She stood up and left her roomheading down the hallway to the bathroom. The bedroom window opened slowly, and the peroxide vamp hopped into the room. He opened the drawer and pulled out the book, he gave the pig a look and left.

Spike made his way down the street book in hand. He would look at it occasionally like it held the answer to everything in it. When he finally reached his crypt he set the lock and went under ground to read. He sat on his bed as he opened it to the page he had left off on.

Buffy walked back into her bedroom, her hair was dripping water droplets on the pajamas she had on. She looked over at the pig and shook her head.

"Sorry Mr. Gordo, but I have to finish the story so I can get paid. New bills will be coming soon." she told the pig and sat at her computer, she opened Microsoft Word the file called _Slaying his heart._ She paged down to where she had left off and began to reread the last page she had written.

_He had forced his way into her house, her life, but what really should of bothered her was that he had made it into her heart, again. She slumped against the closed door for her room. She had just barley made it out of the kitchen before Spike had noticed her staring at his abs. She had to get away from him, but as long as Angelus was on the lose it was safer for Dawn to have someone with superpowers in the house. She could hear someone coming up the stairs so she quickly locked her door. _

"_Slayer?" he asked. _

"_Go away Spike," she said in a cold voice but she could already feel her body letting her down. Her heart was beginning to race and her stomach was tightening. She took in a deep breath as she pictured the shirtless vampire on the other side of the door. She unconsciously licked her lips. _

"_Like I bloody well want to be here. The little bit...wanted to know if you... wanted to uh watch... a.. picture with us..." he went silent and then she heard him take a deep unneeded breath. _

_Oh god he's smelling me..._

Buffy adjusted herself in the chair and began to type.

Spike was becoming restless as he read the story. In the story he kept coming so close to getting Buffy to say that she loved him, and then she would run away. It was like real life except for the part where he came right out and asked about her feelings. Finally he gave up.

"So, Slayer. Let's see how this book of yours ends?" he said to himself as he flipped to the last chapter.

_Buffy lay beaten on the ground, Angelus hovered over her. He was holding Dawn by the throat off the ground. Dawn's eyes pleaded for help and Buffy searched her mind for anyway to save not only her sister but herself from the onslaught to come. Her mind floated off and her eyes dilated, the last thing she saw was her sister screaming for her, as her eyes slowly faded out. _

"_Stupid Spike, he should of been here! Why did he have to leave me?" Buffy yelled in a blank room that seemed to go on forever._

"_I never left you pet," came a very British voice. Her head whipped around to see the very vamp she sought. He was standing there not in his normal manner though. She couldn't put her finger on it but he was different. As he got closer she noticed traces of blood on his lips. "I'd never leave you," he said in a stray voice. _

_Angelus took a step towards the Slayer who lay before him. Dawn struggled in his hand, as he got a closer to look at her. She was alive yet... the lights were on but no one was there. _

"_Spike please..."she started to say but was cut off when he grabbed her. _

"_Didn't think I'd hold a grudge pet? You made me feel..."he said as he lay one hand on his heart, "You went in there and you took out all that was me, until all that was left was you. Now all you do is tell me I'm a killer! Was this what you bloody well wanted? You wanted me to feel?" he said as his face began to morph away from his perfect human face. His golden eyes emerged they were filled with rage and sent fear threw her. _

"_Spike I..." she tried but he growled and she became to afraid to continue. _

"_But it wasn't enough? You needed that?" he said and the scenery changed to that of the factory where she had been fighting Angelus. He was hovering above her with Dawn in tow. But Buffy couldn't move to save her. "I'm not going to leave you. But that doesn't mean I have to save you," Spike said for the second time that night. _

_Then all of the sudden she could move. Angelus was right on top of her and she did the only thing she could think of... she kicked him in the groin. Angelus screamed out in pain, and dropped Dawn on top of her sister. Buffy hurried to her feet as he cowered over in pain. The two girls took off through the factory. When they got half way out he got up and was quickly catching up. As the two made it out into the street they were meet with a car bearing down on them with the headlights and horn directed at them. It was Spike's DeSoto. _

_He motioned them to get into the car and just as they took off Angelus appeared out of the factory. He gave an angry look but had no intention of chasing after the car. _

_Spike sat in the car as Buffy and Dawn went into the house. Dawn went in but Buffy turned and came back to where Spike sat . She opened the passenger door and got in. _

"_Thank you for..." but before she could finish Spike spoke up in a deep uncaring voice she was not used to._

"_I didn't come for you," he said then looked at the house. " The Nibblet, is the only Summer's woman I went to save." She could feel herself begin to tear up, and as she opened her mouth, she said what she knew he wanted to hear,_

"_Thank you for saving Dawn," she opened the door now with watering eyes as she walked to the door. As she turned the door knob to the house he pulled out of her driveway, and out of her life._

_Spike a Vampire, The Slayer of three Slayers, one he didn't even know._

_End. _

Spike sat there for a second and tried to make sense of it. That had never happened, he knew that for sure. He tried to understand it, why would it end that way? Now he was interested and flipped back to the beginning of the book. The first few pages had Slayer history on it, it explained about what a Slayer was, and that Vampires were the reasons that so many Slayers life expectancy was so short. He smiled at the compliment, then frowned when he saw the dedication.

_Riley Finn_

His eyes scanned to the bottom of the page...

_Without your constant let downs, and harassments I would never of written about Spike._

The smile returned to his lips, at least he didn't have to compete with captain cardboard anymore. He continued to flip until he got to chapter one The Calling. He was gonna figure out were he stood with the Slayer before tomorrow night, even if it ment an all nighter reading about himself getting shot down.

Buffy stretched her arms over her head and leaned back. Her bones popped a few times and she yawned closing her eyes. She was just relaxing for a minute, slowly she reopened her eyes. At this pace she was gonna be done before Friday, she was a little worried about that. Why was it so easy to write about her being in love with Spike? She shook her head and took a deep breath clearing her head.

"Ok let's see if any of this is worth keeping?" she said and paged back up to where she had started writing.

_He had forced his way into her house, her life, but what really should of bothered her was that he had made it into her heart, again. She slumped against the closed door to her room. She had just barley made it out of the kitchen before Spike had noticed her staring at his abs. She had to get away from him, but as long as Angelus was on the lose it was safer for Dawn to have someone with superpowers in the house. She could hear someone coming up the stairs so she quickly locked her door. _

"_Slayer?" he asked. _

"_Go away Spike," she said in a cold voice but she could already feel her body letting her down. Her heart was beginning to race and her stomach was tightening. She took in a deep breath as she pictured the shirtless vampire on the other side of the door. She unconsciously licked her lips. _

"_Like I bloody well want to be here. The little bit...wanted to know if you... wanted to uh watch... a.. movie with us..." he went silent and then she heard him take a deep unneeded breath. _

_Oh god he's smelling me..._

_Her heart skipped a beat as she pictured the vampires chest rising, all the muscles moving..._

"_Slayer?" he asked from the other side of the door as if he was checking to see if it really was her behind the door. His voice sounded annoyed so she did the only thing she could do, she got up went to the window opened it, and started to climb through. Half way threw he called her again._

"_Slayer...can I come in?" She only heard the Slayer part before she was out the window and jumping off the roof of the second story and heading off into the night._

_Spike was on the other side of the door completely confused. He had gotten the feeling in the kitchen that she had been looking at him but he wrote it off as her glaring at him for refusing to dress. But he could smell her excitement, and the way she had bolted up here when he turned to get the blood out of the microwave...made him think maybe she wasn't over him. He didn't know if it was good or bad but he was willing to go in there and see. He exhaled a breath and asked if he could come in. He took another breath in but the smell had weakened so he tried the door, it was locked. He shook his head went down stairs. _

"_Is she going to watch the movie with us?" Joyce asked as she joined her daughter on the couch with a bowl of popcorn._

"_She locked the door and won't talk to me," Spike said and shot another glance upstairs, then turned to see that both of the Summer's women were giving their resolved faces. "I'll try again," he said and went back up the flight of steps. When he reached her door he listened to see what she up to. He could hear the wind blowing through her window and nothing else__..Buffy.._

_He kicked the door opened his eyes scanned it fast. The room was empty as he had feared but there was no roses on the bed or any art so he wasn't sure if Angelus had done it or not. He peeked out the window and saw the girl heading down the street in her pj's at a fast pace. He went out the window and jumped down, he instantly took off after her. She began to slow as she came upon Willow's house contemplating whether or not to go in or not. When she heard some boots clomping behind her, she turned her head and saw Spike. Fear covered her face immediately and she took off running again. _

"_Slayer, slow the fuck down!" Spike yelled from behind her. She didn't respond she continued to run, taking a short cut through a cemetery to try and lose him._

_Gotta keep running, gotta keep running.__ She took a turn past a mausoleum and turned and hide behind one of the many graves. She knew Spike would follow her scent when he couldn't see her and that's when she'd double back on him and go hide at Willow's. She wouldn't say a word to Spike, not if Buffy asked her not to. When Spike caught up he took a deep breath in and Buffy wished he wasn't chasing her cause he was mad at her. _

"_Buffy?" his voice held love in it but when she pecked a look at him his face looked mad. He started to follow the path she had taken and that's when she made her move she got around the crypt and took off running. She would have a total of two minutes she guessed until he caught onto what she'd done. She was across the street from Willow's when she saw the last person she wanted to see...Angelus. _

_She tried to back track into the shadows before he noticed her but it was to late and he was running after her. __My life sucks!__ She ran up the steps to Willow's house tried the door but it was locked! Buffy began ringing the door bell and pounding on the door. That's when two arms reached out and pinned her to the door. She turned to see Angelus smiling down at her,_

"_Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Don't you know that Willow's on Campus," he said grabbing her arms. She stepped hard on his foot but she was barefoot so it barely did anything to him. "Now is that anyway to treat your lover?" he said and leaned into her face kissing her forehead. As he pulled his head back she head butted him and that seemed to have stunned him some cuz his grip loosened and she pushed through him and started to run for home._

"_That's right sweety! Go home! I'll be there shortly! Can't wait to see Dawny," he yelled after her, and she immediately stopped in her tracks. She broke a tree branch off a tree and started back for the house. He smirked as he calmly walked down the house's steps and towards her. _

"_I'm so sacred," he said and she took her fighting stance in front of him. "No seriously, in your pink pajamas you look totally frightening," he teased. Buffy made the first move punching for his head and he caught her arm then he kicked her in the stomach which caused her to double over._

"_Oww..." he said as he kicked her there again. "Your ribs haven't healed yet?" he kicked her again and she screamed when she felt a pop in her chest._

_Spike was walking slowly back to the Summer's house. He could take a hint, ok so ignored them a lot of the time but this one got through crystal clear. She didn't want anything to do with him. _

"_Bloody hell this would be so much easier if she wasn't so fucking beautiful." he said to himself, there was no one out tonight. He could hear everything that was going on. There was two teenagers snogging somewhere, and he could hear there hearts beating. Promising the other one unconditional love. "Get it in writing, mate." he heard what sounded like a struggle in the distance but he wasn't in the mood to get involved so he didn't change his pace. That's when he heard a scream, it sounded familiar, so he picked up the pace a little still not to interested. When he reached the corner and saw Buffy huddled into a ball in front of Angelus, and he lost it._

"_Get the hell off her!" he yelled and Angelus looked over to where Spike stood and gave her another good kick to the ribs. Buffy made a loud coughing noise as Spike ran to get to her and blood was coming out of her mouth. Spike was in full vamp mode when he landed a hard punch into Angelus's face which caused him stumbled back a few feet. He reached down for the branch that was laying next to Buffy but when he looked up the vampire had left. Spike turned back to Buffy his face softened when he looked at her. _

"_Your gonna be ok, pet," he said and lifted her into his arms. "You want I should take you to the doctors?" he asked and she settled against his shoulder._

"_Home," it was all she said before she passed out in his arms. He adjusted her in his arms and listened to her heartbeat for a second thinking the worst but her breathing was even. __Bloody hell Slayer give a bloke a heart attack.__ He started to walk down the streets, he morphed his face so he could see better and ward off anyone who thought of picking a fight. _

_Buffy's mom had called Giles as soon as she saw Spike carrying Buffy home. Dawn stood at the door holding it open for him. Nothing was said as he laid Buffy down on the couch. When he lifted her top off it exposed her purple bruising all around her rib cage. Dawn gasped and Joyce's motherly concerned kicked into full gear and she called to worn the others. Spike exhaled a deep breath and gently brushed the bruising with his fingers, which caused her to jerk in her sleep. He immediately regretted doing it and pulled his hand back._

"_Is there anything I can do Spike?" Dawn asked concerned for her sister. He turned and saw that she was on the verge of tears._

"_Yeah Nibblet, go get her that stupid pig," he said and Dawn gave him a confused look. "She is always saying she can't bleeden sleep well without it," Dawn smiled she knew if he was joking her sister couldn't be that bad. She hugged Spike and he hugged her back, "You should get some sleep," he said._

"_But..." Dawn started but before she could finish Spike gave her look and she made her way up the staircase. Joyce paced back and forth in the kitchen waiting for the Watcher to get there with medical supplies. Spike gave a sad look at Joyce, then he felt a hand brush his shoulder. He turned around and was met with green eyes._

"_How you feeling, pet?" he asked, there was sadness in his eyes even though he tried to hide it._

"_Did we win?"she half joked in a whispered tone, he shook his head no. "then I gotta be ok, can't hurt till we win," she gave a small smile. He returned it with one of his, as he laced his fingers with hers. _

"_Thought you were mad at me?" she said laying her head back against the arm of the sofa. _

"_Yeah well, it's hard to stay mad at you when you almost die," he teased. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Stay with me, Slayer, ok," he said and ran his hand against her cheek. _

"_Ok, but only cuz I hurt so bad," she said and chuckled a little. Her face showed pain as her ribs shook. He squeezed her hand and she exhaled a deep breath as the pain lessened. He let go of her hand and started to stand up when she grabbed at his arm stopping him. He looked down at her._

"_If I have to stay so do you," she said and he smiled as he sat back down. He took her hand back in his, placing a kiss on it._

"_Wouldn't dream of leaving you...Buffy," he said and she drifted back to sleep as her guarding watched over her._

"That sounds good," Buffy said as stretched her arms over her head. She scratched at her neck. She knew the only thing left to do was decide whether or not to let her and Spike win, or fail. As sad as that sounds she hadn't decided yet. Some of her favorite stories were the ones that weren't fairy tale endings. She had done that with her first book. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it. "Move over Mr. Gordo," she said as she stood and made her way to bed. She gently pushed the pig aside and curled up then held him tight in her arms. She drifted off into sleep thinking about how to end the book.

"Good morning!" Dawn said as she pounced on her sisters bed. Buffy didn't stir so Dawn started to bounce which made her sister bounce into the air. She stopped bouncing and waited for a reply.

"Morning.."her sister said in a yawn.

"You have company," Dawny sang and Buffy raised her head. Her eyes where closed and she looked like a zombie. Dawn laughed at her sister. Buffy's hair was poofy and her pj's were ruffled.

"...comp..any?" Buffy yawned again. Dawn nodded her head, Buffy stretched her arms above her head and there was four pops. "Ok..." she slipped out the side of the bed and went straight downstairs expecting it to be Xander, raiding her house for coffee. She yawned and stretched her arms above her causing her shirt to go up and revel her midriff. Spike was standing in the living room entrance pacing back and forth. He was going through exactly how he was gonna ask the Slayer what her deal was, when he heard the steps creak. He swallowed hard when he saw Buffy, she looked beautiful first thing in the morning. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth but she walked right past him into the kitchen.

"AAWWW!" THUD!

Spike ran into the kitchen, Buffy was on the ground holding her foot.

"Stupid carpet," she whined and Spike chuckled. Dawn pushed past Spike trying to figure out what had happened.

"Sis, I'm going to school,"Dawn said when she saw that her sister was justbeing clumsy which was normal.

"Ok, remember after school you have to go to the Magic Shop." Dawn hugged her goodbye and past Spike to leave. "Where is Xander?"Buffy asked.

"You expecting the Welp, luv?" Spike asked from his leaning position in the doorway. Buffy turned and saw him standing there all cocky, she went to stand up and fell back down hold her foot again.

"Carpet sneak attack you again, pet?" he teased, and looked at her. Her face looked in pain and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "Slayer?"

"Shut up Spike," she said as she tried to focus. Spike knelt down next to her and took a look at her foot. She twisted her ankle on the way down and it was bruised. Nothing a day of staying off it and Slayer healing couldn't heal. "Why are you here?" Buffy asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you here? In my house? At this time?" she mocked him. He rolled his eyes and picked her up into his arms. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting you to the couch," he said as she continued to struggle in his arms. He almost dropped her a couple of times. He placed her on the couch and she immediately started to try and get up. He pushed her back into the couch. "For once won't you do as your bleeden told?"

She gave him a weary look, and seemed to contemplate what he was trying to do for her.

"Can't I have work to do," she said and Spike just starred at her. He was trying to come up with something to say.

Can't you just relax for the day and let me take care of you. No, why did you write a bleeding luv story about me? Why can't I fucking stop thinking about you? What do you want me to do?

"...thank you...though." she whispered. if it wasn't for his vampire hearing he wouldn't of heard her at all.

"What was that, pet?" he asked tilting his head. She sighed and looked down.

"Thank you." He looked completely thrown. Then she added quickly, "for not making fun of how I fell," he laughed a little.

"How about this Slayer," he said making sure he had her attention before continuing. "You take the day off, and I take care of all the work around the house. But this counts as overtime, I expect to be payed," he said.

"Ok." she answered. He hadn't thought she'd give in that easy. "But you have to help me upstairs," he gave her another strange look. "I have work to do on my computer, that's all you need to know,"

He gave her one of his smiles, not a smirk, or a pompous one, but a genuine smile. He extended his hand to her and helped her up. She snaked her arm around his waist and leaned into him as they started on their journey up the stairs. Spike's arm was around her waist as well and he gladly supported her weight against him. Her body rubbed against him every few seconds as they slowly made their way up step by step. When they reached the half way point it was all he could do, so as not to turn her in his arms and kiss her. When they reached her doorway he felt a pain in his chest knowing that she wouldn't be this close to him again for a long time. He gently set her in her computer and waited. "What?" she asked.

"You want to tell me what you want me to do?" Spike asked. An evil grin spread across her face.

Thanks for reading this! I appreciate it. Please comment, good, bad, whatever.


	2. fighting

Buffy the Vampire Writer

**By: Inu-Chan7979**

Spike was not looking forward to doing all the choirs she had given him to do. And he was sure some of the jobs she had listed off to him, was just checking to see if he'd do them. But none of that mattered to him right now. Because he had Buffy all to himself for the day. He would do her insane tasks and then they could talk about that book. When he thought about the book he began to smirk, she had written some pretty, well kinky things about the two of them and he knew that if he played his cards right he might be able to get her to give a few of them a try.

Buffy waited until he left to smile. She rotated her ankle like it was nothing, her smile continued to grow as she realized how she wanted to end the story.Her fingers began to type as she opened _Slaying his Heart._

_Spike gave a sad look at Joyce, then he felt a hand brush his shoulder. He turned around and was met with green eyes._

"_How you feeling, pet?" he asked, there was sadness in his eyes even though he tried to hide it._

"_Did we win?"she half joked in a whispered tone, he shook his head no. "then I gotta be ok, can't hurt till we win," she gave a small smile. He returned it with one of his, as he laced his fingers with hers. _

"_Thought you were mad at me?" she said laying her head back against the arm of the sofa. _

"_Yeah well, it's hard to stay mad at you when you almost die," he teased. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Stay with me, Slayer, ok," he said and ran his hand against her cheek. _

"_Ok, but only cuz I hurt so bad," she said and chuckled a little. Her face showed pain as her ribs shook. He squeezed her hand and she exhaled a deep breath as the pain lessened. He let go of her hand and started to stand up when she grabbed at his arm stopping him. He looked down at her._

"_If I have to stay so do you," she said and he smiled as he sat back down. He took her hand back in his, placing a kiss on it._

"_Wouldn't dream of leaving you...Buffy," he said and she drifted back to sleep as her guarding watched over her._

_Chapter 25 Ending All the ends_

_When Buffy woke up Spike was asleep his head was resting on the couch near her stomach. He still had his fingers laced with hers. She smiled as she watched him sleep, he didn't move, and he really did look dead, but she knew he wasn't. She looked down at her stomach and saw that she had new bandages on her ribs. It didn't hurt as bad as it had last night. __Last Night!__ She looked up at the window in the living room worried. The curtains were closed blocking all the sunlight. She breathed out a relieved, Spike slowly began to stir. He tilted his head and smiled at her. _

"_Morning pet," he said._

"_Morning Spike," she replied smiling back at him. He raised his scared eyebrow trying to figure out why she was so happy. "Are..." she stopped._

"_Slayer?" he asked. Her heart sank hearing him use that name for her. _

"_Are Dawn and Mom ok?" she asked thinking quick on her toes._

"_Fine pet. The Nibblet was worried there for a while but she calmed down after Giles left. How are you feeling?" he asked. _

"_Like a piano was dropped on me.laugh I'll be ok," she said. She waited for him to get up but he just kept looking at her. Smiling like an idiot at her._

"_Buffy, do you still have feelings for me?" he asked bluntly after he finally mustard the courage to ask her. _

"_Do you have feelings for me?" she asked. _

_That's my Slayer always changing the subject. Two can play at that game.__ "I think you should get some rest," he said. He letting go of her hand and getting up leaving her there. _

_He climbed up the staircase probably to check on Dawn, she thought. "Yeah I do," she said and closed her eyes to get some more sleep. _

"_So how is she?" Dawn asked as soon as he reached her bedroom door. Her eyes had bags under them because of the small amount of sleep she got. _

"_She's ok like I told you she would be,"he answered. His voice was happy but his eyes screamed sadness. Dawn had seen him like this a lot lately, and it always broke her heart. _

"_You want to talk about it?" Dawn asked, laying her hand gently on his shoulder. He shook his head no and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Then he turned going back down the staircase._

_He saw she had fallen asleep again, he took an unneeded breath and let it go. It was gonna be a long day ,especially if he had to see that smiling face as she slept. Spike had paced for awhile in the living room. Stopping to say goodbye to the Nibblet as she left for school, and greeting Mrs. Summers with coffee before she left for work. Eventually though he managed to fall asleep in the arm chair that over looked his sleeping girl. _

_Buffy had gotten up at two and for the last hour she had been wondering around the house aimlessly. Even talking to Dawn when she came home from school didn't stop her pacing. She had been trying to come up with a way to tell Spike that she had never gotten over him. And that she was not the one responsible for making Angel lose his soul. She'd come close once but when she walked back into the living room she chickened out. Seeing his sleeping form that still seemed to be protecting the couch where she had been sleeping, had caused whatever she had come up with to fly right out of her head. There was no way that she could say anything to make him love her again. So she left the living room and began making laps around the island in the kitchen, again. _

_She breathed in deeply and exhaled it. She closed her eyes and rested her head on counter top. __Think about something else, anything else__. She exhaled a breath. __Tonight Angelus is gonna make his move for sure. He can't just let me go with Spike.__ She breathed out another large breath. __He won't come to the house unless he has a plan. But by now with the two weeks he's been out he probably has one.__ She lifted her head and looked down the hallway to the front door, on the coat rack there was Spike's leather duster.__ ...Spike..._

"_Buffy!!" _

_I guess he's awake now.__ She started walking back to the living room, Spike ran straight into her, causing her to hit the floor with a loud thud! _

"_Buffy, oh, are you alright!?" he asked worried stretching his arm out to help her up. She grabbed the hand and let him pull her up. He held her flush against his chest for awhile remembering just how good she felt this close to him. He knew that he wanted her to come crawling back to him, not the other way around, but she just felt to bloody wonderful in his arms to consider letting go._

"_Spike, I..." Buffy said lifting herself onto her toes. "...I'm..." she was just a few inches from his lips now. _

"_Yes luv," he said closing the gap even further. He swallowed hard when he felt her warm breath touch his lips. Buffy licked her lips staring straight into his blue eyes, causing Spike to swallow hard again. __**Knock! Knock!**_

_They both jumped away from each other on instinct, both pairs of eyes jumping to door. Buffy lowered her gaze away from Spike and made her way to the front door. Spike's eyes filled with fire, balling his hands into fists at his side, and swearing to himself that if it was a door to door salesman he would rip his tongue out and then feed it to him._

_Buffy peeked through the peep hole but didn't see anyone. Dawn's curiosity had finally gotten the best of her and she was coming down the stairs. Buffy undid the locks and opened the door. On the steps was a large white box that had a red bow tied around it.__ If this doesn't scream Angelus I don't know what does__. She lifted the box up and undid the bow, inside the box there was four red roses that looked mangled, and eaten badly by insects. __Perfect... Wait, it's sunny outside__...but before she could finish her thought a rather large red demon with spider like fingers stab her in the neck. She tried to push off the demon but her arms fell limp at her sides. Dawn screamed and ran to defend her sister, Spike was just a few seconds behind her. The Demon stabbed Dawn in the neck and she fell well to the ground as well landing on the steps. The demon had Buffy in his arms by the time Spike reached them. His face morphed and he growled at the demon standing in front of Dawn. "Get the fuck away from her!"_

"_Glark bengcloker!" the demon snarled back. A car with all the windows tinted black came screeching down the street, stopping in front of the house. Spike ran for Buffy stopping when he hit sunlight. His hair and arms began to smoke forcing him to return to the safety of the porch. He watched in horror as Buffy was loaded into the trunk of the classic car. The demon turned to face the vampire on the steps, showing its smile. His teeth were all sharpened on the ends with insects squirming around in there. It then slammed the trunk shut, and started to make its way back to Spike. The car speed off once its cargo had been secured. _

_Spike turned to see Dawn still lying there with tears streaming down her face. The demon continued to advance on him. He scanned the porch quickly for weapons coming up empty. __Bloody hell.__ The demon lunged at him attempting to scratch him his fingers. Spike managed to dodge him by ducking down and upper cutting him in the stomach. The demon laughed its' pure black eyes focusing on Spike. _

"_Can't suppose we could be friends, mate?" he asked and the demon began its' attack again. Clawing Spike's shirt up, leaving just strips of fabric left clinging to his abs. "Right then." Spike continued dodging him and leading him into the house. When Spike made it into the house he made a dash for the weapons chest in the living room. With the demon right on his tail Spike grabbed the first thing his hand came into contact with and slashed at the demon. The battle ax took it's head right off and green slime began oozing everywhere in the room. He brushed off some of the slime off his shoulder and headed back over to the fallen girl. _

"_They...they...took her..." Dawn managed to get out between sobs. Spike shook his head slowly, as he lifted her up. She continued to cry as he carried her to the couch, the same couch that Buffy had been laying on only a few hours ago._

_Just stop you poncey wanker. You crying is not what Dawn needs to see right now.__ Her limb body lay there, tears pouring from her eyes. She kept gasping for breath like she couldn't breathe. __If you had just held her and told her to ignore the door...or if you had bleeden answered the door she would still be here..._

"_Spike we'll get her back right?" Dawn said bring him out of his thoughts. He nodded his head setting his face with confidence._

"_As soon as the sunsets she'll be back, promise." he said giving her a determined look. He stood up leaving her side and made his way for the weapons chest. Serving the choices he grabbed a bottle of holy water and tucked it his pants, then grabbed two stakes sticking one behind his back and the other in his inner shirt pocket. Then he grabbed his favorite ax and checked the sharpness of the blade on his finger. No blood came as he ran his finger over it. "Now where did the sharpener get to?" he asked to himself._

"_Buffy moved it into the Basement so that it wouldn't take up room in there." Dawn said quietly. Without turning around he replied in an even confident voice._

"_I'll get her back, Little Bit."_

Spike was growling as he vacuumed the living room for the third time. Apparently it just wasn't clean enough yet.He clenched his jaw as he remembered Buffy's appraising of his work.

"Spike you have to flip the switch to turn it on," he repeated in a girly voice exhaling a deep breath to try and keep himself under control. "Bugger this." he said in an angry voice. He was going to break Rule Number 1 in Buffy's book...Smoke in the house. Reaching inside his shirt pocket he pulled out a pack of fags and stuck one in his mouth. As he reached for his zippo lighter in his other pocket he heard Buffy yell.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! Son Of A Bitch!!"

He took off up the stairs running as fast as he could. The idea of somking completely forgotten. He burst through the door to find Buffy still sitting at her computer, but the in him didn't disappear.

"What?! What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was shaky like he was afraid.

"My foot fell asleep!" she squealed gripping her leg, causing Spike to laugh. "It's not funny! It hurts so bad!"she insisted shooting him an angry glare. He was so relieved that she was okay. He started walking towards her and kneeled down on the ground next to her.

"Here pet, let me." he smirked reaching for her leg.

"What? No!! Don't touch it!"she screamed as he grabbed her leg. She tried yanking it away but that just added to the pain. So when he reached for it again she let him take it.

"If you don't hold still, I'll rip it off and beat you with it! Now hold the fuck still." he said yanking it back towards him. Her eyes filled with anger.

"Yeah that's how you instill trust."

"Instill? Been reading the dictionary, luv?" he teased beginning to massage her leg. Her eyes shut and she bit her lip as his calloused hands began to rub up and down her pajama clad leg. It hurt, but it felt nice at the same time, Buffy was losing her mind. His hands felt so good and right on her leg.

No, they can't feel right. This is wrong. The only reason your responding at all is because your all flustered from writing about him. No! No! Not him, a different Spike. One that has feelings for someone other than...oh my god...this is the Spike I've been writing about...

He slowly snaked his hand under her pajama pant leg and continued to tease her with his skillful hands. It was taking all Buffy had not to moan out his name and tackle him to the ground. She bit her lip harder demanding her body stop.

That's it luv, let old Spike take care of you.

His right hand continued to travel slowly higher up her leg than before. He was reveling in the feel of her skin against his. Just a little higher and he would be touching her apex. Licking his lips he continued to fulfill the fantasy that had been haunting him for the last six months. Almost there...

**Ring! Ring!**

Buffy jumped in her chair, pulling her leg away from Spike. Spike shook his head and cursed himself for bringing that stupid phone in here for her, he slowly stood up.

"Um hi..." Buffy said trying to calm herself as she answered the phone. Spike was standing next to her now looking down at her. She turned her head focusing on her window the other way, Spike titled his head trying to figure her out. Is she blushing?

"Giles slow down! Now what is it?" she said twirling a stand of her hair on her finger. Spike was smirking now, all that was left for him to do is wait and make his move. "That's...that's great! Yeah I'll be over in awhile..." That's when Spike snatched the phone away from her and hung up. "What the hell?!"

"You..." his train of thoughts derailed when he saw how angry she was. "You hurt your ankle and then your leg. You shouldn't be walking around." She was so taken back by what he said her face wavered a second. But she shook it off.

"..." Buffy just couldn't think of anything to say to him. He had no right to hang up on Giles. Especially since he had new information on Glory, but he did it because he was worried about her. She felt so guilty now for milking her ankle all day.

"What did the Watcher want?" Spike finally asked when he realized how uncomfortable the silence between them had gotten.

"He discovered some knew information on Glory. Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked suddenly self-conscious of her I love sushi pajamas.

"Your ankle doesn't hurt does it?" It was the first thing that came to mind that wasn't Cor, your beautiful.

"...I'm...sorry." she said bitting her lip. She was so adorable when she looked apologetic, but Spike's instincts refused to give in. He wasn't wrapped around her bleeden finger.

"Sorry?" he said looking away and then looking back at her. "You should go," She began to open her mouth again but he just walked out of her room. She sighed sadly as she got up and went to her closet to get dressed.

Spike was seething with anger, she had played him all day. But that wasn't why he was mad at her, cor, he should be plotting her demise for making him do all those mediocre choirs. But he just kept seeing her as he massaged her leg. He could tell that she had been trying to hide the fact that he was turning her on. But he knew that he had, she could lie to his face but not his nose.

Cor, I should be sickened by the idea that the slayer was turned on by me. That's it, I'm going to be the vampire I'm supposed to be. I should be massacring cities not making moon eyes at the bitch. That is when he decided that he would return her stupid book that got him into such a bind. Then he could try to forget her.

When he entered her room her scent assaulted his noise. It's like he could feel her skin against him. Shaking his head to bring himself out of his daydream he made his way over to the drawer. He put the book back, and as he straitened himself to leave he noticed her computer was still on. He really had planned on leaving right after but he couldn't help it. Old habits took over as he scanned the screen.

_Spike stalked up to Angelus' mansion on a mission. Nothing was going to stand between him and getting __**his girl**__ back, __**nothing.**__ Two fledglings attacked him as he reached the front door. Spike took the head off one before he even knew what hit him. The other one put up a fight, punching Spike in the face. Spike turned his head back and his eyes glowed with anger, grabbing the fledgling by the throat he ripped his head right off._

Spike laughed as he thought of the imagery. She definitely knew exactly how he liked to fight. As the smile returned to his face, Spike tried to shake it off but couldn't help it. He was her bleeden knight in shining armor against Angelus. He continued to read.

_His vampiric features shown in the emergency lights as he continued his quest in the mansion. His fists were clenched around the battle ax he was carrying. He body language was just daring anyone to try and take him on. He hadn't run into anymore vampires yet, but he knew as he got closer to the basement cages there would be. _

_He reached the basement but still nothing. He was about to try and search the bedrooms upstairs when he saw her. The moment he saw her his heart stopped, or it would of if it had been beating. She was cut up and bleeding and her shirt was gone. He didn't want to drop his guard and run to her until he killed Angelus, but she had lost a lot of blood. Slowly he made his way to her eyes scanning the darkness for Peaches. Her head was hanging against her chest, and all he wanted to do was just look into those green eyes and see them shining back at him. He kneeled next to her and reached for one of her chained arms, that's when he sensed something was wrong. _

"_Hahaha...to late again Will my boy." Angelus said leaning against the cage's door. Spike whipped around growling at his sire. He golden eyes shone with so much hate as he looked upon his former friend. "I thought you said the blood of a Slayer was extraordinary. Trust me William, she wasn't that special." Spike's eyes went wide as the realization hit him...he had killed her. Spike sprung at him beating him down as Angelus laughter echoed in his ears. Tears began to stream down his face as he continued to pound on him. Reaching for the stake tucked behind his back Spike Staked his sire, without hesitation, and without taking any pleasure in the act. _

_Walking back over to Buffy he couldn't hear a heartbeat. __Why hadn't I noticed that before?__ Slowly he unchained her from the wall. __I should of been faster__ should of left when the sun was still up.__ It struck him ironic that the first time he knew he loved her was here fighting with Angelus against her. And now would be the last time he would be able to hold her warm body against his. As he lifted her into her arms and carried her out of the mansion, one thought plagued his mind. __What am I going to tell Dawn?_

_He carried her to his old crypt, because he wanted to spare the Nibblet as much as possible. Laying her gently on the sarcophagus, he took his place at her side on the floor. It seemed strange that even after she was gone he was protecting her, but he wasn't going to leave her again. He stood guard as long as he could before falling asleep as the first beams of light hit the sky. _

"_Hey dead boy are you here? Why the hell are you here?! Dawn was losing her mind..."_

_Spike woke up with a start when he heard Xander enter the crypt. Tears began to fill the brunette's eyes as he approached __**the body, **__what no, Buffy____Buffy's limp body still lay there, her eyes still open with a glazed over looking forward. _

"_Oh my god..." was all that Xander was able to get out. Spike looked up at her, all he could see was her arm hanging over the sarcophagus lid. Breathing was becoming a problem for both men. _

"_Xand! Are Buffy and Spike in there?! Are they doing naughty things?" Willow teased as she entered the crypt. She was giggling at the thought of the two of them finally making it to the kissing stage. When her eyes fell on the two crying men she knew something was way wrong. "What?" That's when she saw her best friend laying on the coffin. "Buffy?" Willow tried to say her breathing increased and she fell to the ground. "No..no..no..no..."_

_Xander was at her side as soon as she fell. "Will," he tried to say in a comforting tone but he just could make it believable. They had both lost their best friend, and no amount of crying was going to fix it. Willow clung onto Xander for dear life as she cried for the lose of her friend. __She would never be able to gossip with, or rag on her for dismissing her homework, or even argue with her about how much Dawn should be allowed to participate in the Scobies...oh my goddess, Dawn._

"_Oh, Dawn..she doesn't know. Someone needs to tell her." Will finally managed to get out. Spike's head whipped up at that. _

"_I'll do it." Xander said before Spike could even open his mouth. "But I need to know something first. Did you kill him?" _

"_Bastard ain't going to be killing anymore where he is." Spike still didn't feel any better about what had happened though. Xander smiled weakly at him, he began to lift Will with him. He knew there would be time for crying later. Dawn needed to know, and Giles...the two would be just as devastated. When they all knew then there would be time for crying and he would be able to break down. _

"_After sundown, don't be here." Willow said in a hurtful voice. Spike looked shocked but nodded his head as the two leaned on each other for support as they left. Spike turned and looked at Buffy one more time. He'd leave after sundown, there really wasn't anything holding him here anymore._

_Spike packed his bag with the few possessions that meant something to him. His clothes, a picture of the Scobbies, two pictures of Buffy and Dawn, and a Stake that Buffy had made for him long ago. Walking over to Buffy for the last time he lifted her cold hand to his mouth and kissed it. As he felt the tears come he left the crypt and loaded the Desoto with his stuff. Turning the ignition key he took out the Welcome to SunnyDale Sign for the last time. _

"_He's not here." Willow said in a sad tone. Xander hugged her as she began to cry again, Giles was staring down at Buffy. A sadness shone in his eyes, the kind when a father loses a daughter. He took off his glasses to clean them for the sixth time since they had arrived in Spike's crypt._

"_We should..." Giles said bringing everyone out of there private pity fests. As Willow and Xander made there way to Giles the task of burring her became daunting._

this is all I got done so far. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy with work, and life stuff. I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. I'll be posting more to my other stories soon, so keep an eye peeled. Comment and let me know what you think. If my writing sucks, and you don't say anything, I'm pretty sure it will continue to suck. Thanks 4 reading.


	3. reading

Spike looked at the screen again rereading it for the third time. She died?! Why the hell did she write that? He shook his head feeling his temper begin to take over. She couldn't let us be together. Oh no! she had to keep us at a distance like always! Cor, he hated her holier than thou damn attitude, it was what was keeping them apart here and now in the Fucking book too. Grunting he looked back at the computer the real source of his pain. He felt like throwing the damn thing out the fucking window, that'd show her! The screen saver kicked in showing a picture of Buffy and Dawn laughing. The picture brought him back to the real world. He could already see her angry face yelling at him over her computer. Her noise would wrinkle up the way it always did when she yelled at him, and then she would punch him in his noise or worse. So he decided against it for now. He sighed still irritated looking at the screen again looking at the smiles on his girls faces. He slowly cooled down, maybe I should just bloody leave already. He moved the mouse, and once the screen came back he looked at the bottom left handed corner of the screen. There were 12 more pages that he hadn't read yet. Might as well finish it he thought to himself.

"_We should…" Giles said bringing everyone out of there private pity fests. As Willow and Xander made there way to Giles the task of burring her became daunting. The Scooby's gathered around their fallen hero and lifted her up caring her to where her grave waited outside. It was a dark rainy day, it only seemed appropriate to Giles that the heavens wept for his daughter, he sure would, once they were done. _

_It was honestly a very short walk to where the grave had been dug, by magic. Willow drifted back to her thoughts over the day. She couldn't stand the thought Buffy being buried in the Earth, she didn't know how to handle all this. But as it had become all to real that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon when Giles had bought a casket. She had finally let the reality of it all hit her. Buffy wasn't going to just wake up and complain about bed-head, __not now, not ever again, she was gone__. Willow had finally run out of tears at that thought, her face paled, she looked sick now. Tara had tried to console her trying anything and everything she could up with to try and bring a little life back into her girlfriend but she couldn't do anything to ease her love's pain._

_Willow began to think about what was to come as she and Tara had slowly made their way to the Summer's house as Giles had told them to do earlier that day. They were going to burry her__. She would need new clothes to wear since hers had been tore up when…,when…she would need a pretty, pretty black dress to wear__. They already had a casket to lay her in. She would want to lay next to the large oak tree in Maple Court's Cemetery. It was her favorite place to rest during her nightly patrol. _

_Xander had long ago mentioned to the rest of the gang that Buffy had told him it was her favorite place in SunnyDale. There never seemed to be any vampires around that small tree. Mostly because it was close to Spike's crypt and he hated fledglings roaming around his home. So it was a safe place to rest a minute or two, but it was more to it than that that made it special, to Buffy. If you laid underneath the tree it seemed like you could see every star in the sky from right there. And that was why Buffy had truly loved about that spot. _

_That's when Willow knew what she had to do. She had turned away from the Summer's house just as they were walking up the steps and headed towards that tree. There really wasn't anything she could do for Buffy now but she would get her that starry view she loved. Chanting a spell for the Earth to move she dug out a grave for Buffy to rest in. When Willow completed the task she looked up into the darkened sky it was beginning to rain, Buffy would have her star view now she thought as rain drops slowly wiped down her face, __those clouds would not ruin it for her__. And somehow that made the pain lessen if only a little. _

_Dawn and Mrs. Summer's couldn't stop crying. Giles held them both to him, allowing their tears to fall on his shoulders. Mrs. Summer's had only asked one question after he had delivered the bad news and it had torn at his heart. "Did she…was she…in a lot of pain?" he knew what the answer was but spared her the pain by saying that it had been fast. Joyce seemed more crushed than she ever thought possible. Giles had once told her that the Slayer's life expectancy was very short. He knew she was well aware of that, they had spent so much time together after Wesley had messed everything up, by almost killing her. He would do anything to spare her the pain of losing her daughter he just didn't know how. _

_Joyce could still remember the conversation she had had with Buffy about what it meant to be a Slayer. Buffy rolled her eyes at her insistent questioning. "Look mom I'm the Slayer, and that means I'm the one that goes out every night and saves the world." Joyce nodded her head, _

"_Mr. Giles says that Slayer's don't live long." she had been so concerned about losing one of her babies. But Buffy didn't seem to let it bother her at all. _

"_Slayers, we all come with an expiration date. But don't worry mom, I'm pretty sure I'm a Cheeto." She looked at her daughter like she was crazy. "Cheetos last for like forever." she had then proceed to laugh so hard that she fell of the counter top. Dawn's loud sobs brought her out of her memories. Crying on Rupert she could only beg whatever higher power out there that she could have her daughter back. _

_Giles noticed the sudden increase in tears in Joyce. He wished he could bear all her pain for her. But she wasn't really the Summer's woman he was worried the most about, he was really worried about Dawn. When he had delivered the news she had started yelling and crying all at the same time. She was still yelling but not nearly as loud now. It was whispers now but no less venomous in nature, but it was still to incoherent to make out. _

"_he…sob…lied! …sob… you promised me! SOB…PROMISED!!" he held her tighter to his body as her body was racked with tears. Joyce held her tight to herself as well. Dawn had wanted this so many times, that her mom and Giles would hold each her and each other. For them all to be a family, but not like this. Not without Buffy. And it was all his fault! _

_Xander had spent the day holding his girls, being the solid rock for them to lean on. He had taken over for Giles at the Summer's house when he said he needed to do something. Anya had followed him around like a shadow all day. Clinging to him everywhere he went. He hadn't cried since he had carried Willow out of Spike's crypt. He had come home and told Anya what had happened. She had cried of course and he had held her. Telling her he loved her, over and over again like it was a mantra. _

_When Giles had called and asked Xander to take over for him Anya knew he would break. He was already on the verge of losing it just sitting there with her, there was no way he could handle an all out break down that Dawn would be going through. In her days as a Vengeance demon she knew all there was to know about pain and he was in so much it screamed to her very being. He needed someone to take care of him, and so she stood by him ready to pick up the pieces at a moments notice, hiding away her own grief for now to be there for him._

_Giles had excused himself from the girls to do what needed to be done. He went and bought a casket, he managed to get it in the back of Xander's construction truck, that he had borrowed. He didn't know where to take it now though. How would he know where she should like to spend the rest of eternity. He had never asked her, and sitting there in the truck thinking it over now he was glad he never had. That would have been putting more stress on her than need be. She knew she was going to die early and he was so glad he hadn't been like Wesley and drilled it into her brain. _

_He finally decided that he would drive around and it would hit him. He had been driving for the last hour and a half now, and couldn't seem to find a place worthy of his daughter. He saw magical colors up ahead and instantly feared that the demon community had heard of her death, and were starting trouble. He drove faster hoping if it were true that he could take some out with the truck, that's when he made out Willow's outline. She was in Maple Court's Cemetery, dirt was rising mystically from the ground. There eyes met for a moment and he contemplated getting out of the truck to comfort her when he saw that her eyes were black he knew she needed her space._

_Now he knew where she was going to be resting, but she wasn't ready for him to deposit the casket yet. So he made another lap around SunnyDale. He drove past the mansion on Crawford for the third time and, finally acknowledging its existence. Thoughts of Angel filtered into his head. That bastard caused so many problems for them. Oh how he wished he would have killed him the moment Buffy told him he was a vampire. Everything would have been alright then, Joyce, and Dawn wouldn't be crying. Yes everything would have been alright, but it was to late, now._

_Wesley reached for the phone in his empty hotel room hoping that it was the Council finally returning his call so he could return home to England. He hated it here in this town and it was very clear this town hated him. He was surprised when he heard the small girls voice on the other end of the phone. The voice was barely above a whisper, but he made it out clear enough. "My sister's dead." he recognized the voice immediately. He had no idea what to say. He froze and the voice spoke again. "The funeral's is at 8." he didn't have a chance to speak as the phone on the other end hung up. He grabbed his jacket left the room, leaving the phone off the hook. _

_Everyone met at the Summer's house proceeding to the Cemetery. Wesley spotted the group and followed far behind them not wanting to upset anyone. Everyone was met with a strange sight, there was someone there already waiting for them. Giles had called Father Norton to come and say a few words. _

"_We are gathered here today to memorate the passing of Elizabeth Anne Summers." he was interrupted immediately by everyone present._

"_Buffy." the look on there faces made it clear she was never called Elizabeth, he nodded his head in apology before continuing._

"_Buffy was an extraordinary girl. Not because of her calling but because of the choices she made. She was to young to be taken from us. But as always it is not our place to question the powers that be. Perhaps they needed a true champion, elsewhere. We can never be to sure, but what we can be sure of was that she was loved in her life." _

_His words weren't good enough for her, and they all knew it as they listened intently. She deserved better. She should of had pretty words said about her, just as pretty as she had been. The tears had long since ended and they all felt as if they were disappointing her somehow now that no one could shed a tear at the moment for her._

_Giles stood next to Joyce, he took her hand in his and she squeezed it taking strength from the contact. Joyce had her hand on Dawn's shoulder who was standing in front of her, looking like a ghost of the girl she used to be. Xander and Anya stood next to them holding each other in there arms, taking comfort anyway they could from the other. Wesley stood farthest away from the Summer's family. He needed to be there, she was still his Slayer when she had died. Looking over to where Mr. Giles was holding the girls he understood that she had never stopped being his Slayer, even after the Council had fired him. He knew they only reason he was excepted was because he was grieving as well for the loss of the girl, and they somehow understood and respected him for that. Finally Willow and Tara stood on the other side of the grave. Tara had attempted to hold Willow when Father Norton had started the sermon but she wouldn't have. Willow distanced herself from her, and Tara just stood there and hoped that Willow would eventually let her comfort her. _

_They all stood there wishing someone would say something. Father Norton had left an hour ago, and still everyone just stood there waiting. "Buffy wouldn't have liked having a Priest here." everyone turned in shock to look at Dawn. "She didn't believe in it." a smile appeared on Xander and Anya. _

"_Yeah she would of thrown a fit." Xander lightly joked, Anya stroked the back of his head. _

"_No holding back on the Slayer strength either." Willow said leaning into Tara's side. Tara's smile widened as she held her girlfriend in her arms which seemed like forever since the last time she had done it. _

"_What an impossible girl." Giles agreed. Joyce laid her head onto his shoulder. Giles snaked his arm around her waist trying to be her wall to lean on. _

"_Yes quite." Wesley said removing his glasses cleaning them. When he put them back on his face he noticed Anya waving for him to come join them and he felt as if he had finally became a member in there little band of outcasts._

"_And if that didn't work she would start pouting." Joyce said in an almost happy tone, remembering how childish her eldest would be sometimes. _

"_th…then…threatening every…one." Tara said shyly added. Willow buried her head into Tara's shoulder trying to be strong. Xander smiled at that memory, she was always mad something it seemed._

"_Why don't you all come home with us?" Joyce offered squeezing Rupert's hand for good measure to ensure he knew the invite meant him, everyone else seemed to smile at her offer. No one was ready to go home and return to their daily routine. Dawn felt some better at the idea of not going home to an empty house but that didn't make all the pain go away. _

_Giles smiled glad to have an invitation to stay and take care of them. He would of invited himself just so he could take care of them, and he wouldn't of taken no for an answer. He finally understood how Spike could stalk Buffy around so. Spike. There was the unmistakable smell of cigarette smoke in the air around them, and had been through out the whole thing. He was there, but keeping his distance from everyone. Giles spotted the swoosh of that black duster behind a crypt a hundred yards out or so. But he wasn't going to out him, he would reestablish himself in the group soon enough, Spike always did. Everyone slowly filtered out of the Cemetery. _

_As soon as Spike felt sure that no one else would be coming back he stepped forward. "Couldn't leave you, luv." he said looking down at the recently covered grave. "Sorry I know you hate it when I call you that." he looked thoughtful for a moment, remembering how angry she got when he forgot and let it slip. The tears just wouldn't shut off, he had made it all the way to LA and it wouldn't stop, he couldn't make it. He felt like he was betraying her by leaving her in SunnyDale while he wasn't there. He took a deep unneeded breathe and exhaled it. Looking down he felt empty inside, worthless. She had giving him meaning, what had he ever given her? Nothing, that's what. The tears stung more now as he thought about how he could of saved them both so much pain if he had just let her go the last time. But he couldn't, and she didn't either. He felt like the strong Spike was gone and all that was left was the broken poet._

"_At first we when we met_

_We fought_

_We still fought to the very end_

_But now I must say goodbye_

_We never had our chance_

_It wasn't in the cards pet_

_It seems the house always win_

_Taking the young early_

_It never seems fair_

_But that's life right?_

_Standing here at your grave _

_I wonder…_

_If your feelings were the same?_

_If they were you hid them well_

_But if you didn't feel the same_

_Then why do all the things you did_

_Why treat me like a man?_

_When you know I'm a monster_

_That's what I am you know_

_But you never seemed to see me like that_

_I just thought you should know_

_That it meant something here_

_And it always will." Spike looked down wishing that the head stone said more. She saved the world a lot didn't do her justice. He didn't want her to ever be forgotten. He never would let be._

"_I love you Buffy Anne Summers." Spike said heading back to his Crypt. _

Spike couldn't understand why she would type that. He was more bothered now than he had been before he had read it. That wasn't really how she was going to end it was she?

Buffy ran all the way to the Magic Box, then as it finally came into view she couldn't seem to go into it. She had been having a good day, a way better one than she would ever have thought she would have had. Spike doing household choirs had made her laugh more today than she had since she had been called to be the Slayer. How could he do that? No off topic. Bad Buffy. Why cant you bring yourself to go inside the Magic Box? She took a deep breath and tried to will herself to go inside, but still her body refuse to budge an inch. She knew in the back of her mind why she wouldn't go in. It just didn't make sense though, why would she feel him? Pushing the thoughts out of her head she forced her body into the building. The bell rang as she opened the door.

"Welcome to the Magic, oh it's you." Anya said turning back to her work behind the counter as quickly as she could. Something about he former demon seemed off but Buffy just shook it off walking towards her. Anya seemed to really be interested in a speck of dust on the counter.

"Where is Giles?" Buffy asked surveying the shop that was completely empty. Anya didn't seem to notice her presence still wrapped up in the dust. "Giles? Where is he?" she said lifting the cash register above her head. Anya's eyes followed the box in terror locking one Buffy's eyes.

"He's in the back." she said taking the box from Buffy once she lowered it, she looked scared or sick Buffy notice, but who really knows when it came to Anya. Buffy nodded her head in thanks and walked to the back of the shop to find Giles. Opening the door to the training area she noticed the stacks of books sitting on the floor first. They were everywhere…Giles always kept this area book free for her. Something wasn't right. That's when she noticed the group of people staring at her. Buffy's eyes grew huge recognizing the group.

"Ms. Summer's." the British voice in what was meant as a peaceful greeting but it sent shivers down her spine instead. She hated that man with her very being, ok that wasn't true but she didn't like him at all.

"Giles what are they doing here?" she said ignoring the British man that spoke to her, walking straight up to her watcher. He was surrounded by books, and sitting next to him was two women one she knew way to well.

"They had information about Glory, otherwise I wouldn't have let them stay." Giles replied cleaning his glasses not looking at her.

"Look Buffy." another man spoke taking a step forward.

"Oh I am so not talking to you right now!" she snapped without turning around to address him. Her eyes stayed looked onto her watcher who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Don't yell at Angel!" Cordelia whined sitting next to Giles. "He is just trying to help." she said meeting the Slayer glare for glare. Big mistake! Did Cordelia just think Buffy would forget?! You don't steal someone's boyfriend turn him evil to unleash him on everyone in this SunnyHell and have it all be okay. Sure Angel had killed the cheerleader, but that just didn't give her a free pass back into the Scooby's.

"If memory serves me correct vampire Slayer's kill vampires, Prom Queen. So keep your thoughts if you even have any to yourself." Buffy threatened. By this time Angel was standing in front of Cordelia in a protecting manor. The two vampires flaunting their "perfect" relationship in her face, Buffy just snapped.

"So she's a Slayer?" Gunn asked looking at the small blonde yelling at Cordy. She looked ready to fight and he felt sorry for his boss, but he did feel for the blonde. Angel did cheat on her, and then try to kill her…kinda, so…he didn't feel to bad. If they fought it would make the trip down here from LA worth it, even if they didn't kill this Glory chick.

"You can't talk to her that way, Buffy." Angel said his eyes turning yellow challenging her to fight or back down. Buffy threw the first punch sending Angel flying into the Training horse, knocking it over. Cordy who had picked up a fighting staff off the wall hit Buffy over the back with it, snapping it. Not really doing much damage to the pissed off Slayer. Buffy spin kicked her knocking the remains of the staff out of her hands. The staff flew across the room blearily missing hitting Wesley in the head. He seemed unfazed by as he answered Gunn.

"Yes, that's her." Wesley watched the fight, while his body went through inner turmoil over who he should help. Buffy had a right to act the way she did, but Angel paid his bills. So after much deliberation he whispered a cheer to the Slayer, as she sat on top of Cordy throwing punch after punch. Cordy's face had changed into her vampiric features. It just made it that much easier to wail on her.

By now Angel had gotten up from her attack, going behind her he lifted her off Cordy by wrapping his arms around her. Buffy's legs kicked mindlessly in the air.

"Buffy! I'm not putting you down till you calm down!" Angel grunted holding her firm off the ground. Cordy sat on the floor pissed that all Angel was doing was holding the freak, her features went back to normal. Buffy stopped kicking allowing her body to go limp in his arms. Angel let her feet touch the ground which Buffy jumped up off using the momentum to launch Angel over her shoulders when she landed on the ground again. Blood was spilling out his mouth meaning he bit his tongue, and a small smile crossed Buffy's face. Cordy was on her feet again walking over to Angel to help him up. They shared a smile that Buffy had once shared with him way back when.

"That's enough, children!" Giles yelled. Buffy took a few steps back.

"Hey Buffster, G-man!" Xander said entering the training room carrying a box of doughnuts in his hands. "Whoa why is Dead-Boy here?" he asked almost dropping the box. He took one look at Buffy and knew things were about to get bloody. Buffy gave another death glance at the two people she used to consider friends and walked over to where Xander stood near the door. Smiling she opened the box and took out a Jelly one and started to walk past him out the door.

"Buffy!" Giles called after her to stop her.

"No! If it's so important come by later Giles." she said turning to look at Angel. "Only Giles, no free invitations." she turned and left the room.

"I'm sorry." Anya said walking towards her. Buffy sent a smile heading out the door. Anya was right behind her. "Giles told me not to say anything. He only wants to kill her, to protect you, his heart was in a good place." she said trying to plead her case. Buffy stopped turning around she felt tired and drained when only minutes ago she was so full of life. What a difference those two vampires had on her.

"I'm not mad at you or Giles." she said laughing in her head at the idea she once thought she loved that brooding freak, once. What did Spike always call him? …Poofter, she heard Spike's voice in her head spit out. That thought mad her giggle out loud, Anya gave her a look like she was afraid Buffy had lost it. Maybe she had she thought, but if the way Spike seemed to be able to brighten up her day by just thinking of him was crazy? Then she understood why Dru was the way she was.

"I'm actually not that mad. But if I stay I know I will dust at least one vampire, and at this point I really don't care which one." she said feeling her strength go again. He always seemed to be able to make everyone around him feel bad, he had even done that when they were dating. Anya nodded her head turning around when she heard Xander Scream something about "Evil Vampires".

"Feel free to come back when Angel and his followers have left, Xander has doughnuts." she said in a cheery voice walking back into the building. The walk home was made at lighting speed, almost running really. Buffy didn't want to stick around there any longer than she needed too. The quicker she got home the quicker she got to an Angel Cordy free zone. Yep no invitations going there way anytime soon.

She yanked the door open, slamming it shut quickly after she was in the house. She slid down the door wishing she could just start her morning over and not answer the phone. Spike would have made her so happy, for a really long, long time too. She laughed a little thinking about the peroxide vampire.

The slammed door sent Spike jumping to his feet, yelped on the way up. He hadn't expected her home so early. Where was Rupert's unwavering speech giving when he needed it? He was so busted.

"Spike?" Buffy asked her head whipping around to try and find him. Spike stood in her room, looking around for a quick escape. It was still light out which meant the window was out and that was really the only way out, unless he decided to hide. And master vampires, like himself, didn't hide from Slayers. Sighing he made his way out of her room. He shouldn't of stuck around, it was a stupid plan, and she was going to kick his ass for it now.

"Spike!" she yelled but she sounded more hurt than angry. He walked down the stairs to see her sitting in front of the closed door. Buffy's heart raced the moment she felt Spike's presence in the house yet. Maybe her luck was changing.

"You alright pet?" he asked when he saw how shook up she was. Before he had a chance to react Buffy had flung herself into his arms. He stood there shell shocked for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her, trying to give her comfort. "What's wrong Goldilocks?"

"Bad memories." she said burring her head deeper into his duster clad shoulder. She loved it when he called her pet names, even though she yelled at him for doing it. It always seemed to make her stomach flutter. She tightened her grip on the vampire, and Spike had to close his eyes and try to think of anything he could to calm a certain part of his anatomy, before it got any ideas. Something must really be bothering her if she was letting him hold her. Something extremely bad, Giles! He had information about Glory, Spike was willing to bet it was bad news. "Do me a favor?" she asked not giving any sign of moving at all away from him at all.

"Name it." he immediately cursed himself for answering so fast. He maybe wrapped around her bloody finger but she didn't need to know that. He was so buggered. Buffy smiled, maybe she could make things right, like they had been earlier. She just needed to be brave and take the initiative. She smiled at the thought, she was going to have such a good day.

"Stay and keep me company tonight?" he stood there holding the Slayer in his arms the same woman that haunted his dreams every night and she wanted him to stay at her house with her. Now he knew the news was bad.

"I think I can handle that." he said releasing her from his hold, but she held strong. Look at that lip...gonna get it…what no stop thinking about that lip. There is bigger things to deal with right now, you'll snog with her later, you wanker.

"Great." she said pulling back from him, taking his hand in hers, she pulled him into the living room. She sat next to him on the couch and turned on the TV.

"What old Rupes have to say about her royal slutyness?" Spike said trying to get to the bottom of the problem.

"How bout we watch a movie, your choice." she said getting up and looking at the bookshelf that housed her movies. She was getting defensive but he knew better than to let her win. If she closed him out then he wouldn't be much help.

"Slayer?" he said lifting one of his eyebrows.

"How about Dracula dead and loving it?" she asked pulling the box off the self. He could see the irritated look on her face. Buffy hated when he called her that. The other names he called her always seemed sweet but, he called her Slayer way back when he used to want to kill her. She didn't like to be reminded of those days with him.

"Buffy?" he tried again not willing to let the subject go. She ignored him taking the movie out of the box.

"I love this movie. It always makes me smile." she putting it into the DVD player, before sitting back down next to Spike. He wasn't looking at the screen, instead his gaze was fixed on her. "I really don't want to talk about it Spike. How bout we watch the movie." She lifted his arm up wrapping it around her so that it rested on her shoulder as the movie started. "And we pretend this morning never got interrupted?"

Spike sat there stunned looking down at her. Did she just realize what she had said? She wanted to spend time with him like this morning? His smile grew when he felt her thread her fingers through his again as Van Helsing told the guy how to stake the girl. She must of forgotten to rewind the tape from the last time she watched it, but that didn't really matter to him. Spike felt like pushing his luck to see how far she was willing to go.

"When can I finish your massage then?" he asked with a leer.

"When the movie is done. I really want to watch it, with you." Spike's smile grew till it covered his whole face. He pulled her onto his lap, with no resitance from her, so that she was sitting across him with her back towards the end of the couch.

"And if I don't want to watch it?" he asked smirking as he leaned into towards her face.

"I guess we could do something else." she said slowly leaning in towards him.

"Something I want?" he asked licking his lips.

"And what do you want to do?" she asked in a teasing tone. He was so close now their noises were touching. He took in a deep breathe memorizing her scent forever.

"Angel?"

That brought Buffy out of her daze. "You want to do Angel?" she asked confused.

"No!" he shouted his eyes narrowed and his eyes flickered yellow for a second.

"Good cause that would be way to weird." she said in a teasing manor, not really noticing how mad he was. She playfully curled the hair at the back of his neck, which was the only hair that wasn't glued to his head with hair gel.

"Why do you have his scent on you?" he asked staring into her eyes. How could he have not have noticed that stench before. She reeked of him!

"You can smell him?" Buffy asked confused. Anger was all over Spike's face and this time she noticed. He wouldn't be taking anymore a Peaches casts off. Not now, not ever, he pushed Buffy off him causing her to hit the ground with a thud causing the chip to trigger.

"Ow!" she rubbed her butt looking up to see Spike hold his head. "Serves you right." she sat herself back down onto the couch next to Spike again this time keeping a little distance between them. Spike got up off the couch grabbed his blanket by the door and was out the door before Buffy could say anything. She got up just in time to see his figure disappear into the manhole.

"Aaahhhh!" she screamed punching a hole into wall by the stairs. After taking a few calming breathes she decided she'd hang a picture the hole for now and have Xander fix it later. He would do it for her and the wall would be good as new. Yep no problem here. She took another look at the door. No there was a problem. Why did I expect him to stay when no one else ever had. Do I have gullible tattooed on my forehead and no ones told me? Why do I keep putting herself out there?

"Yes Slayer I do want to shag you, but instead I think I'll pull an Angel and be a right wanker and leave you." she said doing her best to imitate Spike's stupid accent. She didn't like it anymore, nope not in the least bit sexy. She looked for a picture in the closet to hang over the whole.

"But Spike, I thought you said you weren't like Angel?" she asked in a childish voice as she addressed her other impersonation.

"Oh well you caught me. All vampires are pillocks who leave the girl hanging. But you should already know that, being the Slayer and all. So I'm going to prance away like a magnificent poof that I really am." she said mimicking the accent again, she was practically throwing picture frames in the small closet in her attempt to find one big enough to cover the hole.

"Yeah leave. You know while your at it you should screw Cordelia too!" she said in her normal tone, throwing a box full of pictures to the ground in the hallway. Something fell out of the box and she put the picture she had been holding down to retrieve the fallen object.

"That's what she does you know. Screws anything that…" She broke out into laughter when she finally go a good look at the item. She held Spike's lighter in her hand, he had insisted he had lost here the other day. Which had lead to that fight where she had mad Spike so mad his chip triggered.

_Last Week…_

"_Fucking hell Slayer! I know you have it. So why don't you be a good girl and give it back to old Spike and I'll be on my merry way." Spike said while smirking looking at her like he was going to eat her. He didn't even look mad._

"_I told you before I don't have your stupid lighter. So why don't you just leave before I sweep your ashes out the door." she said beginning to feel frustrated. _

"_Oh I get it. You want a piece of me around at all times. Is that it, pet? Cause I know something else I can give you to remember me by." his hands were in his jean pockets when he thrusted his hips at her. His tongue swept over his front teeth. _

"_Spike there is no way on the planet I would want that. Or anything else of yours. The last thing I need is a small vampire." she smirked back at him. She knew he would get the joke on his height, Angel was a lot taller than Spike. He met her stare even as she motioned with her fingers to measure out an inch. _

"_Ahhhhhh!" Spike hit the floor holding his head in his hands as he twitched on the ground. Buffy's instincts took over and she was on the ground kneeling next to him. Spike was wincing from the after shocks his hands covering his face. Buffy ran a hand through his hair in a comforting gesture. He slowly relieved his face. "New you were sweet on me, luv."_

_She laughed a little to make him feel better. Continuing to brush his hair. "Yep, I got a soft spot for vampires who want me dead." she joked as he slowly pushed himself to sit up._

"_As long as your admitting things, wanna give me back my lighter?" he asked in a serious tone. Her hands tightened into fists and she stood up and slammed the door to go to work. As she was standing on the steps she heard him call. "You might as well give it back, the moment I ask the Nibblet she'll tell me where you've stashed it!" Buffy rolled her eyes going to work. _

Buffy focused on the lighter again. "You better come back you stupid stuck in the 80's dork." she laughed at her weak attempt to make fun of him. Closing the closet when she found a picture of her mother holding her and Dawn when they were younger. She hung it over the hole, then slowly climbed the steps up to her room, she needed a shower. She didn't want to smell like Angel.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know it was a lot of just the book in it but I promise it has a purpose. Trust me, I wouldn't steer you wrong. I'm also sorry you had to read my poetry, but I thought it was appropriate since mine sucks and William's is supposed to sucks too. I plan to start on the next chapter as soon as I can, so be patient. My thought process can't be rushed or it comes out as garbage. And that is not really what I'm going for here. Please comment on this so I know if I'm going in a good direction or not. And to you guys that have been commenting…..Jemma, chicavampira, Angel-hearts1, thistlespike, darklover, Gryffindor Drummer, Kara and Alyxx, Neostarangel, Onikasam, Carlene, and gaeliclassie. Thank you so very much. You have no idea what it means to me**


	4. working

**Chapter 4 **

Spike paced what was left of his crypt. He had destroyed practically everything there when he got home. He knew it was stupid but he needed a release, and the little relief he got from smashing shit was just what he needed. Maybe he could go to Willy's, no, the demon community didn't want to be anywhere near him. NOW that's what he needed some good old fashioned violence. Walking to the door he spotted his duster, shaking his head he left it, leaving his home.

Giles sat in the training room listening to every complaint Cordelia had about his seriget daughter. He was trying to tune her out but just like back in the Library days he just couldn't. If he had to listen to it much longer he was going to follow Buffy's example and fight with the vampire.

"So how tough is Glory?" Angel asked.

"Exceedingly, each time Buffy and Spike have fought her she has left them in barely walking condition." Giles said not looking up from the book he was reading. The information Angel had brought had been quite beneficial. So far he'd learned the name of the demention she was from and why she had been kicked out. He knew he was close to discovering how they had disposed of her before.

Angel paced the room, the sun had set a half an hour ago and yet no sign of Buffy. He wanted to apologize, his soul was weighing heavy on him today. Beinging back in Sunny Dale was harder than he'd like to admit. a lot of really bad memories came from this place, cheating on Buffy, loosing his soul, trying to kill the Scooby's, killing all those people including Cordy, oh not to mention that torture session he had had with Buffy. He needed to make amends, he'd put her through so much pain. The whole reason for coming back to Sunny Dale was a penance mission.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Angel suggested. All eyes flew to him, Cordy looked hurt, Fred looked confused and everyone else looked about ready to stake him.

"Speaking as Buffy's friend and as someone that truly wants to see you dead I say go for it. The moment she sees your undead ass she's going to stake it." Xander said looking back down at the book in front of him.

"You would like that wouldn't you Xander! You just can't live with the fact that me and him are happy together can you?" Cordy said getting his attention.

"Xander doesn't want you he wants me, we have lots of sex together…Well tell her Xander!" Anya all but screamed. He calmly walked over to her whispered something in her ear and they left the room together, hand in hand. Cordy rolled her eyes she still couldn't believe those two were together.

Silence over took the room again, "Maybe…" before Angel could even finish his sentence the two former watchers both yelled out a definite NO.

Buffy finished her shower and made her way to the computer drying her hair as she went. She needed to calm down and sunset was still a ways away. She thought about going and talking to Spike but she needed to calm down and come up with a good way to explain her smell. She knew how sensitive Spike was about Angel. She needed a damn good game plan if she wanted smoochies again. Sighing she sat down, remember a few days ago when you didn't care what Spike thought? Her inner voice answered immediately, No. sighing again she opened her file to finish up her story.

_Spike stalked up to Angelus' mansion on a mission. _

"That's not where I left off…" Buffy said looking over the screen, must have had a computer malfunction and it forgot to save or something she shrugged her shoulders and began reading. Hopefully she would remember all that she wrote, or maybe she just opened the wrong one.

_Spike stalked up to Angelus' mansion on a mission. Nothing was going to stand between him and getting __**his girl**__ back, __**nothing.**__ Two fledglings attacked him as he reached the front door. They flanked him on both sides one throwing a punch to his head and the other a kick to the midsection. Spike lifted his right arm up blocking the punch, while his other arm came out and caught the others leg tossing him backwards causing him to fall. Turning his attention to the one on his right he pulled the stake out from duster with suck speed that the Vampire never knew what was coming. He staked the fledgling to the wall the stake going through the vamps shoulder into the wood wall trapping him there. Whipping around causing his duster to flow behind him making him look all the more sinister. His eyes shown yellow in the darkness causing the other vampire to freeze in fear just long enough for Spike to come up and rip his head right off. Turning back to the vampire still stuck to the wall he stalked up to his prey his vampire features becoming all the more teriffing when Spike stepped into the emergency lighting. _

"_Your goin to tell me where she is mate, and your goin to do it fast 'cause 'm gettin' bored and when that happens I have to find something to entertain me." Spike threatened twisting the stake in the others shoulder then pulling the axe from behind his back were he had tucked it away. The vampire cried out but Spike held his hand over his mouth. "None of that now…it makes it too much fun."_

"_The…basement…the bitch is in the…base…" before he could finish Spike had pulled out the stake and hit his heart. No one harassed the bint of a Slayer but him. Claming slightly at the knowledge he knew were to look for her he continued his quest to rescue __**his Goldylocks**__. His fists were clenched around the battle ax he was carrying. He body language was just daring anyone to try and take him on. He hadn't run into anymore vampires yet, but he knew as he got closer to the basement cages there would be more that was for sure. _

_He reached the basement but still nothing. He was beginning to curse the dead vamp thinking he lied to him, and that's when he saw her and his heart stopped, or it would of if it had been beating. She was cut up and bleeding and her shirt was gone. There was a large A carved into her shoulder and her head was laying on her chest as if it was to heavy for her to hold up. He didn't want to drop his guard and run to her until he killed Angelus, but she had lost a lot of blood. Slowly he made his way to her eyes scanning the darkness for Peaches. All he wanted to do was just look into those green eyes and see them shining back at him, he needed to see the life in them he had no idea what he'd do if the life was gone from them. He kneeled next to her and reached for one of her chained arms, that's when he sensed something was wrong. _

"_Hahaha...to late again Will my boy." Angelus said leaning against the cage's door. Spike whipped around growling at his sire. He golden eyes shone with so much hate as he looked upon his former friend. "I thought you said the blood of a Slayer was extraordinary. Trust me William, she wasn't that special." Spike's eyes went wide he'd tasted her if he wasn't going to kill him before he damn sure was going to now. Spike sprung at him beating him down as Angelus laughter echoed in his ears. Tears began to stream down his face as he continued to pound on him. Spike could hear the cartilegge snap in peaches noise from the beating. His face was beginning to look completely red. Reaching for the stake tucked behind his back Spike Staked his sire, without hesitation, and without taking any pleasure in the act. __Bastard had it coming. _

_Walking back over to Buffy he slowly he unchained her from the wall. Her eyes were closed but the reassuring dun-dun of her heart was all the hope he needed to hold onto until he got her to a doctor. There was no bleeden reason she shouldn't go now, Angel wasn't going to get her. __I should of been faster should of left when the sun was still up.__ He had gotten to her in time to stop further damage but damage had been done none the less and he should of stopped it. Her heart beat was driving him crazy on the drive to the hospital, instead of dun-dun, dun-dun he was hearing, My Spike, My Spike. _

_END_

Buffy scrolled the screen again, this wasn't what she'd written. She was pissed and when she found out who had gone and done it there would be hell to pay! Oh mark her words someone would possibly die for this. Going through her stuff was one thing put changing her work was to much.

Going through the tool bars and using a few tricks she had picked up from Willow she brought up an earlier copy of her story. Dawn was in so much trouble she was just lucky that she had had enough foresight to make an extra copy and store it in another part of the computer. Reopening her old document she went to put the finishing touches on it.

_As soon as Spike felt sure that no one else would be coming back he stepped forward. "Couldn't leave you, luv." he said looking down at the recently covered grave. "Sorry I know you hate it when I call you that." he looked thoughtful for a moment, remembering how angry she got when he forgot and let it slip. The tears just wouldn't shut off, he had made it all the way to LA and it wouldn't stop, he couldn't make it. He felt like he was betraying her by leaving her in SunnyDale while he wasn't there. He took a deep unneeded breathe and exhaled it. Looking down he felt empty inside, worthless. She had giving him meaning, what had he ever given her? Nothing, that's what. The tears stung more now as he thought about how he could of saved them both so much pain if he had just let her go the last time. But he couldn't, and she didn't either. He felt like the strong Spike was gone and all that was left was the broken poet._

"_At first we when we met_

_We fought_

_We still fought to the very end_

_But now I must say goodbye_

_We never had our chance_

_It wasn't in the cards pet_

_It seems the house always win_

_Taking the young early_

_It never seems fair_

_But that's life right?_

_Standing here at your grave _

_I wonder…_

_If your feelings were the same?_

_If they were you hid them well_

_But if you didn't feel the same_

_Then why do all the things you did_

_Why treat me like a man?_

_When you know I'm a monster_

_That's what I am you know_

_But you never seemed to see me like that_

_I just thought you should know_

_That it meant something here_

_And it always will." Spike looked down wishing that the head stone said more. She saved the world a lot didn't do her justice. He didn't want her to ever be forgotten. He never would let her be…_

"_I love you Buffy Anne Summers." Spike said heading back to his Crypt. _

_Her eyes had slowly opened she couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there. It was dark and the ceiling was just a few inches in front of her face. No it was, Lace? Her hand reached up and it was solid. She slowly felt around to try and find away out. Nothing… suddenly the situation it hit her. She was trapped. _

"_Help Someone! Somebody! Help me!" she yelled freaking out. Spike woke to the noise, his hangover demanding it stop. He walked out of his crypt searching for the noise. He was stumbling and leaning on tomb stones as he went. When he reached the source of the noise he was more than pissed. It was just a fucking fledgling. _

"…_Oh god…somebody." the vampire cried. Spike sat himself on one of the stones. When the fucking bitch emerged he was going to show no mercy. _

"_well hurry up already. Some of us want to sleep." he mumbled. _

"_Help Someone!" Spike straightened up. BUFFY? "I…can't breathe….sp…ike…" _

_Spike shot up in bed. He was gasping for breathe he didn't need. Buffy? Grabbing at his pocket that was vibrating he read a message from Clem saying he was sorry to hear about Buffy. Checking the time on the phone he noticed he's only been out for a little under an hour. Deciding that sleep wasn't going to help he got out of bed and walked to the door, a drink was defiantly in order after a dream like that. Whipping the door open he was met by the last person he expected to see…_

_Buffy._

_She was covered in dirt the cuts and bruises from last night still prominently there. She was trembling standing there just starring at him with the greenest saddest eyes he had ever seen. What had Angelous done?_

"…_help me…" it came out as bearily a whisper and the pain it brought forth to Spike's chest was immense. His hands shook at his sides as he looked at the woman who had always owned his heart._

_He stepped aside letting her in, he was afraid to touch her, he remembered how disturbing the transformation could be. Not factoring in the fact that she was a Slayer and everyone knew Slayer's didn't turn right. She sat in his favorite chair just starring off into space, she had just been through too much he would wait until she was ready, he sat on the sarcophagus waiting. He was in no hurry they an had eternity together now._

_END_

Smiling at the finishing touches to her story, it was perfect it was like she had actually planned it all from the beginning to end that way. She laughed at herself for having such a hard time coming up with a way to end it. It really did seem planned the Ending chapters title was after all _Ending All the ends. _What better way to do that than with a Vampiric life span. Dawn would feel stupid about the changes she had tried to make, she had to admit the fight scene between Angelus and Spike had been amazing and well really graphic she would have to talk to her about that but right now she was feeling pretty good.

Stretching her arms above her head she felt all of today's tension fade away. Getting up she got up and looked under her bed for her keepsake box. Pulling out the small cigar box her grandfather gave her when she was five she opened it up looking through the few pictures she had stored in there.

Her first boyfriend Steve, him and her were sitting cuddled under a tree in the picture, the next picture was of Pike her first boyfriend after becoming a slayer. They were standing next to the Mirage in Vegas, she smiled to herself at that memories it resurfaced. Then angels necklace, there memories hadn't been all smiles and kisses so no photos. Though thinking of it now she probably would of burned them when she found out he was in a relationship with Cordy. The only reason she had the necklace was cause it wouldn't burn. Next came the picnic picture of her a Riley. She quickly moved past that one, to the one of her and spike back to back. Last week she would of denied to her dying day that she had a picture of Spike in her boyfriend box but not today. Today she smiles and sets their picture on the top of the pile. The next and final picture she had was another for Dawn, well technically she took it. She had snuck up on the two while they were fighting in the magic box. In the picture they were both glaring at each other, just a couple of inches away from the other.

She wished she had a nicer picture but it kinda worked for the story. Reaching over to the scanner she scanned the picture in and copied and pasted it to the cover page adding the title and her name she sent it to the RNPC (Romance Novel Publishing Company). Now all she had to do was wait and see what they said, hopefully they would like it and wouldn't want to many changes.

Now all she had to do was come up with what to say to Spike. Going over to her closet she chose an outfit she knew he would approve of. Black leather skirt with a red corset tightening it up to the point it looked like her breasts were going to fall out if she inhaled or exhaled to much. He'd go crazy smiled to herself, she could tell him he had blood breathe and the body of a sheep and he probably wouldn't hear it cause he'd be to busy staring at her. Going back over to her boyfriend box she pulled out the last thing in the box that even at that moment she couldn't believe she was going to put on again. Spike's skull engagment ring for her, hopefully he would take the hint so she wouldn't have to explain. Cause right now she wasn't sure how to explain it to herself let alone him.

With a final look at herself in the mirror she smiled and left her room smiling like she'd just been told vampires were extinct and she could just go back to being an average everyday girl. Strange how he could always seem to make her feel special and normal all at the same time.

Sorry it took so long work is torture, and that it's short I was going to spend the 30th catching up but I forgot it was stupid trick or treating and the 31st was even worse you have no idea how horrible teenagers where I live can be lets just say if you wanted eggs in Wisconsin you would have to scrape them off the sides of the houses on my block cause there is no more left. But I told Libby Lee Smythe that I would be posting and I do plan to do more so this is what little I got done between pulling toliet paper out of trees and pressure washing houses. Thanks for hanging with me hope you liked it I plan to post more soon, Bye.


End file.
